Ninja Prince of the Sea
by Earth Beast
Summary: Had enough of his mistreatment, Naruto Uzumaki has runaway from his village home, only to find his other home by the sea. In fact, his home IS the sea.


Ninja Prince of the Sea

Chapter 1

5 years old blond haired and blue eyes boy wearing rag for clothes, name Naruto Uzumaki, is sleeping in the life boat during the ship ride.

You see, on the day of his birth, the giant fox with nine tails known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, attack the Hidden Leaf Village. One man; The Fourth Hokage sealed Nine-Tailed inside Naruto with the cost of his life, in order to save the village. Upon his death, the Fourth Hokage wished Naruto to be seen as a hero for keeping the Fox demon at bay.

But no one from the village follow that wish. Instead, they treat Naruto like a demon or monster, refuse to sale him anything or beat him up close to death. Naruto can't even have any friends because of the villagers.

Had enough of the mistreatment, Naruto decide to runaway. Few weeks later, Naruto stow away on the ship just as she sail away.

Back to the present, Naruto slowly open his eyes and look up at the sky, 'I wonder if I could find my family...' He thought.

Suddenly, a big terrible storm appear and the ship starts rocking around the sea.

"I don't feel so good." Naruto said as his face went green.

The ship crew try to fight through the storm when a giant wave coming in hard.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Captain yelled.

The wave hit the ship and nearly wash out anything. The crew held on but Naruto lost his grip and slide off the ship.

Naruto try to swim up the surface and keep his head out of the water but the waves make it difficult. Slowly, Naruto is sinking and would have drown if it wasn't for the teen girl swiming towards him, grab him and pull him back towards the surface.

"You're alright?" Girl asked.

Naruto weakly open his eyes to see a black hair teenager girl with aqua blue eyes. Then he fall unconscious.

"Don't worry, I'll find some lands." Girl said as she swim pretty well through the danger sea.

A while later, the storm clears as the girl pull Naruto on the shore of the small island. As they move out of the sea, the girl reveal that she has fish tail instead human legs.

The girl place her ear on Naruto's chest, "Good. The heart still beating."

Just then, a red haired and aqua blue eyes woman with fish tail as well, pop up from the water along with yellow Atlantic tropical reef fish with aqua fins and blue stripes and a Small and slender red Jamaican crab.

"Melody, are you alright?" Woman asked.

"I'm fine, mother. And so is this boy." Melody said.

Melody's mother move forward to see Naruto and her eyes widen a bit, 'His face seems familiar."

"Anything alright, Ariel?" Fish asked.

"Not sure yet, Flounder." Ariel said.

Then Naruto starts to moan.

"Quick, hide!" Ariel said before she, Melody and animals went to the sea.

They pop behind nearly rock as Naruto woke up and look around.

"Guess, this is the story of Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said to himself.

Ariel, Flounder and the crab's eyes widen in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked/whispered.

"Best to wait for now." Ariel whispered.

"Hey! What's all the whispering about?" A seagull asked as he arrive on the rock Ariel and others hide behind, "Is there any enemies around here? What are we-" Ariel grab the gull's beak and pull him down before Naruto see the bird.

"Scuttle, get down and be quiet." Ariel whispered before had a thought, "Wait. Scuttle can help Sebastian."

Everyone look at Ariel in confuse.

"Scuttle, I need you to take Sebastian somewhere..." Ariel whispered.

Scuttle nodded.

"I'm crab cake." Sebastian the crab, muttered.

(Meanwhile)

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage is pacing around his office when then sliver haired ANBU with a dog mask arrive.

"Any sign of him?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, Lord Hokage. We search everywhere but there's no sign of Naruto." Dog said.

"Keep searching. We lost Minato and Kushina. I will not lose Naruto." Hiruzen said.

"At once, Lord Hokage." Dog said as he and Hiruzen left the office.

Then right after that, Scuttle and Sebastian enter the office through the opened window.

"Did you hear that?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. That the dog mask guy couldn't find a kid." Scuttle said.

"Not that! About Kushina!" Sebastian said.

"The young princess who runaway a year before Ariel met her prince?" Scuttle asked.

"Yes, her." Sebastian said with annoyed tone.

"Oh, yeah. I did. That might mean they got lost somewhere." Scuttle said.

"No! That means they're dead! The village has been attacked by Nine-Tailed Fox!" Sebastian said.

"I know that." Scuttle said.

"Never mind! Let's find what we came here for." Sebastian said as he crawl towards the file cabinet.

Scuttle and Sebastian open the draw.

"Hinata... Sakura... Sasuke... NARUTO!" Sebastian said as he found the file with Naruto's name on it.

In the file there are few paper works but one paper catch the crab's attention.

"Here it is. The birth certificate..." Sebastian's eyes slowly widen as he read the paper, "So, just as Ariel believed."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards the office.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" Sebastian said.

Quickly, Sebastian and Scuttle hide under the desk as couple ANBU enter, looking around.

"Can't believe we're looking for that monster." ANBU with ape mask, said.

"Quiet! We'll get into trouble." ANBU with bird mask said.

"But he IS!" Ape said.

"Just because our Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside some kid." Bird said.

"Whatever. I'm glad that beast is gone." Ape said before the ANBU left the office.

Sebastain and Scuttle could not believe what they heard.

"We must tell Ariel and the Sea King. They must know about this." Sebastain said.

"Right!" Scuttle said as he lower himself to allow Sebastain climb on his back before take off... to the celling before he fly out of the window.

(And done! What do you think? What's going on? What this have to do with Naruto? Stay tune to find out! Till then, See you all soon!) 


End file.
